


I Can't Dance

by TiffinRiver



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard takes Frank dancing. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Dance

Frank still didn't understand how Gerard had managed to persuade him to come to his dance classes. It most likely had something to do with the fact Gerard had woken him up at fucking 6:30 A.M, sounding way to chirpy, Frank had mostly agreed just to get Gerard to shut up and go away. But no matter how it happened, here he was, being carefully led around the floor by a small woman with short choppy dark hair and blue eyes, that narrowed at him every few seconds, Frank could tell she didn't like him.

  
The instructor clapped his hands and paused the music, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, five minute break. Then we're back to the foxtrot."

  
Frank quickly disentangled himself from the woman, he thought her name was Ella or something equally dull. He made his way over to Gerard who smiled widely at him,  
"Isn't this fun?"

  
Frank grunted and leant against the wall, Gerard stood in front of him, smile slipping, "Oh. Sorry Frankie, we can go if you're bored?"

  
Frank shook his head immediately, "I said I'd come, jackass."

  
Gerard’s smile returned full force and Frank grinned back, Gerard’s smile did that to him, every damn time, no matter how tired or bored or upset or angry, Gerard’s smile made him smile as well. Gerard held out a hand to Frank who stared blankly at it. Gerard laughed, "We're dancing again, Frankie. Dance with me?"

  
Frank stood, "I'm not very good."

  
Gerard shrugged, "So? Better than dancing with anyone else."

  
Frank sighed and took Gerard’s outstretched hand, and allowed Gerard to pull him out onto the floor. The teacher ran them through the steps a few times, making sure that everyone knew what they were doing. Frank grinned, he reckoned he was getting the hang of this, at that moment the instructor turned on the music,  
"Go for it, ladies and gentlemen."

  
Gerard grinned down at Frank and settled one hand on his waist and the other gripped Frank's hand tightly. Frank followed Gerard, the steps weren't to hard, and Frank put his down, watching his feet.

"Mr Iero! Head up!"

  
Frank snapped his head up at the instructors shout, and Gerard yelped, "Ow, fuck, Frankie that was my foot!"

  
Frank swore and tried to correct, but instead made it worse by bringing his foot down on Gerard’s other foot, "Ow! Frank! Stop it!"

  
Frank swore again and finally corrected himself properly, Gerard settled his hands back and muttered into Frank's ear, "If my toes fall off, I am so blaming you."

  
Frank held back a giggle, "That's not possible, dude."

  
Gerard made an annoyed huff, "See if I ever take you dancing again."

  
Frank opened his mouth, but Gerard spun him away and Frank stumbled and would have gone crashing to the fall, except for suddenly there were Gerard’s arms, and hands catching him and pulling him upright, Frank stumbled forwards, "Ow."

Gerard laughed, "Revenge is sweet."

  
This time Frank stepped on Gerards foot on purpose, Gerard winced and stamped on Frank's, Frank dodged, "Oh, it's on."

  
Gerard’s eyes narrowed, Frank grinned his best shit-eating-grin and darted forwards, Gerard jumped back, so Frank's foot only clipped his ankle. Frank frowned, at Gerard’s grin and attacked.

  
Five minutes later the instructor clapped his hands again, "Okay, everyone, pack up!"

  
Gerard and Frank looked at each other, thenew Gerard began to laugh, "I'm so not taking you dancing again!"

  
Frank grinned and sauntered over to his coat, "But it was so much fun."

  
Gerard glared at him, but his eyes were laughing, "It was not, my poor feet are permanently brusied. "

  
Frank laughed and zipped up his coat, "Why'd you want to learn to dance anyway?"

  
Gerard shrugged, "It's nearly Christmas, there's always dancing like that at Mum's parties."

Frank opened the door, and shivered as the winter cold invaded the heat of the building. Gerard reached out a gloved hand and Frank took it smiling up at Gerard.  
"Maybe we should get some mistletoe this year?"

  
Gerard nodded, "Maybe we should."


End file.
